dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Clouds of Judgment/Characters/Nicolas Halcon
What Nick is being judged for is Purpose. Personality On the surface, Nick is a lax individual with a devil-may-care attitude when things are going well for him, with a much more bitter and deadpan side showing when even slightly disheartened. His primary desire is for distraction, be it from adventure, female companionship, professional darts tournaments, or his on-again off-again smoking habit. He has no ethical problems with forming close or professional ties with criminals and lending them aid or intelligence, which is the basis of his friendship with James. However, due to his upbringing as an assassin, Nick is far more calculating and ruthless than he lets on, and prefers to remove threats in the most pragmatic manner possible regardless of the morals or sympathies of his allies. Backstory Born as Kazuo Tanken, the first son of the patriarch of an influential family of warriors and assassins able to trace their family tree back to the founding days of Yotsugana. Trained and molded his entire life to eventually replace his father as head of the family, upon reaching adulthood Kazuo become unable to take the stress and abuse any longer, and so fled the country and changed his name, hoping to simply disappear forever within the faceless masses of world's largest city. Appearance & Attire Abilities As a Ninja, Nick excels in stealth and swordplay. He can get into and out-of anywhere in the world with enough time and motivation. His main weapon is a large katana is wields mainly against tough enemies or to fish out an opponent's patterns and vulnerabilities, preferring instead to use his twin ninja swords to end a fight with a single efficient attack (usually a neck slice or back-stab). His quick reflexes allow him to dodge attacks, improvise strategies, and weaponize environmental factors very easily, as well as throw objects with incredible accuracy (darts champ yo). He also possesses reasonably strong fire magic. Deus Nick's Deus is Phoenix, a large fiery bird. It is located in a tattoo on the wrist of his right arm. A proud spirit loyal to Yotsugana, it nonetheless respects Nick's wishes to live his own life and simply prefers he'd do a bit more to help other people. Nick has a very strong bond with Phoenix based largely on compromise over several years, and so can use its power very casually, even being able to summon multiple smaller bodies for it to inhabit simultaneously, but Phoenix itself is lacking in raw strength compared to most other Deus. Phoenix grants Nick fire magic, as well as more incomprehensible powers linked to people's life-forces. Relationships *'Rain': Nick finds Rain attractive but is very hands-off in his pursuit, preferring she work through some of her issues first and is only interested in a casual fling anyway. *'Ike': Nick dislikes Ike about as much as everyone else does, preferring to keep his head down during Ike's arguments with other people. When Ike gets on his case, though, Nick is very, very quick to shut him down, be it verbally or physically. *'Nate': Nick supplies Nate with drinks for awhile, but eventually cuts him off after it becomes undeniable he has a substance abuse problem. *'Sam': *'Zak': When Nick is in high spirits, he and Zak get along very well and enjoy each-other's company, but the bartender is a fair-weather friend to him overall. *'Liam': Nick has a decent amount of respect for Liam as a level-headed ally, but doesn't feel any particular fondness or dislike towards him one way or the other. Doesn't enjoy having to keep him in check whenever Zak's not around. *'James': Nick and James make somber companions, but Nick trusts James more than any other ally and has his back in turn. *'Rachael': Nick is slightly uncomfortable with the idea of a child hanging around, partly because of the dangers and partly due to how unwholesome a group they are, and her presence prompts another (failed) attempt by him to quit smoking. Nick and Rachael share few words, but over time he does start showing affection in other ways. *'Concord': Concord's existence makes Nick uncomfortable, as he can sense she lacks the inner flame integral to all humans, but he tries his best to play it off. *'Abel': Nick begins to sympathize with Ike slightly after meeting Abel and getting similar vibes to those of his own father. Needless to say, Nick holds a distaste towards Abel. *'Bolverk': Bolverk is top of Nick's list of people not to fuck with. *'Idiza': Nick distrusts Idiza and disregards her plight as a fitting fate for a wheeler-dealer. Her charisma and way with words cause him consider her a potential future threat, though one he feels little motivation in removing.